


A Journey through Time

by Miguelcolon16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book Jon, Book: Fire and Blood, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Aegon I Targaryen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelcolon16/pseuds/Miguelcolon16
Summary: Jon Snow for some mysterious reason ends up in the past long before Aegon and his sisters begin their conquest. What will Aegon's conquest be like with Jon's influence?.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aerion Targaryen (Father of Aegon I)/Valaena Velaryon, Jon Snow/Visenya Targaryen, Orys Baratheon/Argella Durrandon
Comments: 71
Kudos: 63





	A Journey through Time

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who are carrying this story. I wrote this story after reading To the past, to make a future by Valyriasemperor. So if you are reading this story take a look at it.
> 
> I was also inspired by From the Ashes Begin Anew a story by bykim0120. So I want to thank both authors for inspiring me to write this Fic.

Jon Snow (Aemon Targaryen)

  


Jon would slowly have his eyes as he looked where he stood, his head ached and his whole body ached. Getting up slowly, he began to look around. It was in a desert and mountainous area. The sky is permanently cloudy which would indicate that it would probably rain.

  


_Where the hell am I?_

  


He wondered when he saw where he was. The last thing he remembered was the Night King's blade piercing his chest as he stabbed Dark Sister into his head. He had led the war of dawn alongside his aunt and love Daenerys to fight the White Walkers.

  


Something drew attention to his side, looking he found Ghost and Rhaegal at his side, both creatures looked at Jon or Aemon Targaryen with concern, he picked up Dark Sister who was on the ground next to him and began to look around.

  


_Dany_

  


Jon sobbed when he remembered the death of his lover, he had seen helplessly as they pierced it in front of his eyes without being able to do anything but scream. In a moment of sheer rage, he charged with everything he had against the Night King. They both fought in a match that seemed to last hours

  


_At least I was able to defeat that monster_. He remembered as the army of the dead faded away.

  


The most important question was to know where he was and how he had gotten to and, at one point he was fighting in Winterfell against the dead and now he was lost in the middle of nowhere. Although the scenery reminded him of a place he had been before.

  


_Dragonstone? ._

  


He walked across the meadow before reaching a cliff, looking around he saw the impotent castle of House Targaryen .

  


How the heck did I end up here in Dragonstone . Jon wondered as he put his hands to his head, next to him Ghost licked his hand in support. He started walking in the direction of the castle before a large shadow hovered overhead.

  


Jon looked up to the sky to see the figure of a large black Dragon.

  


_Drogon ?_ . He wondered confused. It is impossible that dragon is double or triple as large.

  


Admiring the shape of the dragon I only knew or had heard of such a Dragon. Balerion the black terror , the dragon of Aegon the conqueror. But that would be impossible since the dragon had died 200 years before Jon was born.

  


_Eh traveled to the past or the future?_

  


The dragon looked in his direction, noticing the intruders on the island. The dragon let out a mighty roar before descending close to where it stood. Beside him Ghost and Rhaegal went on alert. From closer Jon could admire the size of the great Dragon. The dragon lowered its head, staying inches from his face, sniffing. Jon wouldn't be lying to himself if he didn't say he was intimidated by the great dragon's presence.

  


Steeling himself, he placed his left hand on the dragon's large snout. _I am Dragon's blood, nothing will happen to me ._

  


The dragon looked at him intensely but did nothing to him, he began to caress the dragon, earning a purr from him. Jon didn't notice the rider beside him staring at him in disbelief.

  


Jon looked in the direction of the man, he had the classic Targaryen appearance , lilac eyes and silver hair. The man slowly approached him looking between him and his dragon Rhaegal .

  


Beside him Ghost was on alert.

  


"Who are you Dragon Rider and what are you doing here on my island" finally asked the tall Valyrian man, his hand cautiously directed towards the hilt of his sword. Jon gave thanks for the Valyrian classes with Daenerys , Daenerys had encouraged him to learn the language of his family. Jon could speak Valyrian, but with his northern accent.

  


"I am Jon Snow from Winterfell" Jon replied in Valyrian. The man looked at him in shock before answering.

  


"I am Aegon Targaryen, son of the Lord of Dragonstone, Dragon Rider of Balerion" replied the man who called himself Aegon. Jon gaped at him as the realization of his words hit him.

  


_Oh shit it looks like I've traveled to the past._

  


But how was that possible, Jon wondered, was it physically impossible.

  


_I have died and risen, I believe that it is possible to travel to the past if the gods want._

  


Jon cursed upon learning of his situation, somehow he ended up in the past at Dragonstone before the conquest. Aegon was looking at him with an incredulous face. "Excuse me my lord, but how come you have a dragon, I thought the only ones who had survived the doom were my family the Targaryens" asked Aegon cautiously.

  


"Forgive my lord, this is Ghost my direwolf" Jon introduced Ghost before approaching the Rhaegal "And this is my Dragon Rhaegal" the dragon saluted with a roar to Aegon who was astonished. 

  


"And before continuing I would like to rest, I have made a long journey" continued Jon. Aegon looked at him expectantly before nodding. They let Balerion and Rhaegal fly over the island.

  


_They will surely go with the other dragons, Meraxes and Vhagar ._

  


They both walked in silence as they made their way to Dragonstone. As he entered the castle, he couldn't help but remember his time with Daenerys when he met her. The castle had barely changed in three hundred years.

  


As he walked through the corridors, several of those present looked at their Direwolf in amazement and fear. Not everyone is lucky enough to see a wolf as big as a horse.

  


"These are your rooms, rest a while, I'll go tell my father and my sisters of your visit" answered Aegon from the door, Jon assisted, letting Aegon go. Jon looked at his room before sitting on the bed with Ghost to his side, he put his hands to his head, wondering what to say now.

  


_What the hell am I going to tell Aegon and his family?_

  


_Hello I am Aemon Targaryen and I am your descendant._

  


_God they will say that I am crazy._

  


Before he knew it Jon fell asleep in bed with Ghost by his side. The noise of someone knocking on the door lifted him.

  


_Here we go_. She thought as she reluctantly got out of bed ready to face her family from the past. He quickly advanced to the Dragonstone throne room followed by Ghost .

  


The great doors opened allowing him to enter the great throne room. In the center was an older lord that Jon deduced was Lord Aerion Targaryen.

  


_Your ancestor_. Jon realized.

  


At his side was a woman who could only be his wife Lady Valaena Velaryon . To the left was Aegon with his brothers and sisters. He was with Rhaenys and Visenya . Jon was impressed by the beauty of both women, both had the classic look of Valyria . Rhaenys had a flirtatious look as she watched him, but her sister's eyes were cold and she was staring at him with a cold, calculating gaze, distrust in her eyes.

  


Jon could not complain about his mistrust, if a young man appeared with a dragon and a wolf he would also mistrust. To the far side was a man with black hair and dark indigo eyes much like Robert Baratheon.

  


_This has to be Orys Baratheon, Aegon's bastard brother._

  


Everyone looked at Ghost in amazement when he entered the room, Aegon who had already seen Ghost was not surprised.

  


"Welcome to Dragonstone my lord, I am Lord Aerion lord of Dragonstone and I welcome Jon Snow a Dragon rider" Aerion began speaking in Valyrian. Jon bowed before speaking.

  


"I am honored to meet you my lord, I am Jon Snow my Lord" answered Jon in Valyrian fixing his eyes on his ancestor.

  


"Jon Snow, are you a Bastard of the North? Do you speak Common Tongue ?" He asked switching to Common Tongue.

  


"Yes my lord" answered Jon changing to the common language.

  


"That's fascinating Jon Snow, but let me ask, how does a man from the North have a dragon? I mean I thought we were the only family of Dragonlords that had survived Valyria " Aerion asked questioningly . Everyone around him was waiting for his answer.

  


Jon sighed, debating whether to lie or tell the truth. He was silent for a long time before deciding to tell the truth.

  


Taking a great breath of air he replied "The truth my lord is that my name is not Jon Snow" he paused, everyone in the room looked at him questioningly wondering what that means.

  


"My real name is Aemon Targaryen son of Lyanna Stark and prince Rhaegar of the Targaryen house heir to the Seven Kingdoms and I come from the future" answered Jon seeing the faces of Shock from his ancestors.

  


_This is where my headache begins._

* * *

* * *

Visenya Targaryen

  


Visenya stared in shock at the man who claimed to be her future relative. A monumental silence appeared in the room, Visenya looked at her brothers who had faces of disbelief and astonishment. Above all, Aegon who was not expecting such an answer.

  


When Aegon told him that a dragon rider who had a giant wolf had appeared, he had been intrigued, but mistrust filled his senses. That a dragon rider appeared without anyone noticing was too suspicious.

  


When the man entered the throne room Visenya watched the intruder carefully. The man was tall, about Aegon's height , he had long brown hair and what was most important to him were his lilac eyes. He had the color of dragon lords eyes . Confirming your Valyrian ancestry . The boy had several scars on his face and an elongated face Confirming their Northern traits , Despite being slim he had a good physique and you could tell that he was a warrior.

  


Visenya had been shocked to see a Direwolf up close, the mythical creature that is the hallmark of House Stark. Visenya had to admit that he was impressed by this mysterious young man.

  


Once he came out of his confused state, rage invaded his body.

  


_Who does this bastard think to say is my family?_

  


" Bastard" Visenya shouted , her hand went to the hilt of Dark Sister "how dare you affirm that you are from our family, you are nothing more than a phony" she approached the naive young man dangerously. The bastard turned his face towards her meeting a gaze so cold it could freeze the Wall. Beside him the Wolf began to growl threateningly.

  


"It sounds crazy Visenya but it is the truth I am from the future and I am Aemon of the House of Targaryen" replied the bastard. Visenya took a few steps back.

  


_How did he know her name if he hadn't said it?_

  


What increased her distrust towards the intruder, she prepared to draw her sword ready to go through as soon as he stopped her. "I have a test that will be useful to you," he replied as he unwrapped his sword. When the people in the room saw the sword they gasped.

  


_Dark Sister._

  


His sword, the same sword in his hand.

  


_But, but how is that possible._

  


She looked into his eyes again. His gaze was still cold and intense, he remained calm the entire time. Visenya returned the sword to her waist and slowly approached the presumed Aemon .

  


Once she was at his side she picked up the sword, Aemon made no effort to stop her. Beside him his brothers had approached, staring incredulously at the sword.

  


"It's true, it 's Dark Sister" Aemon commented . Visenya devoted herself to admiring his sword, there was no doubt that it was the same sword that he had on his hip, the same weight, the same hilt. Now that he was closer he could appreciate the similarities to Aegon .

  


The shape of the jaw, the nose, the cheekbones, the eyes color Lila. This Jon or Aemon was his familiar from the future.

  


"By the gods of Valyria everything is true, you are from the future" Aegon finally answered . Aemon sighed "I know it's a lot and it's hard to believe, believe me, I don't even know how I ended up at this time of time, the last thing I remember is being in Winterfell and then appearing in Dragonstone" Aemon replied by his side his wolf licked his hand in a kind of supportive way.

  


His father cleared his throat getting everyone's attention looking at Aemon questioningly.

  


"You say you are from the future and your name is Aemon Targaryen" he asked still in disbelief.

  


"It is true my lord I know it is hard to believe, but I am not a liar, I have Dark Sister one of the swords of the Targaryen house together with Blackfyre that have been in our family since Aenar left Valyria because his daughter Daenys the dreamer warned him that Valyria would disappear "everyone was astonished by his knowledge, only the members of his family knew that information, Visenya began to believe that Jon Snow or Aemon was not a liar.

  


"I know we are all surprised that we don't leave this discussion when we are all calmer and more relaxed" continued Aemon. His father took a while to answer "Of course, I will let you return to your rooms, tonight you will talk with us and tell us everything" his father replied in a voice that left no room for discussion.

  


"Of course" he replied bowing before leaving followed by his giant wolf.

  


Visenya returned to her rooms still not believing what had happened in the throne room. She decided to rest and prepare before meeting this Aemon Targaryen again.

  


As she rested on her bed her thoughts went to a young man with brown hair and lilac eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A difficult family reunion is coming up between Aegon and his sisters and the mysterious traveller from the future.


End file.
